ffexviusfandomcom_zh-20200215-history
古代遺跡‧1層
簡介 __TOC__ 此探索是夫人公館的一部分 解鎖 # 先解鎖夫人公館 # 與夫人公館里的亞溫對話 # 與埃德爾夫人對陣幾回合後即結束 # 結束戰鬥後，即可進入古代遺跡‧1層 地圖 戰鬥資訊 |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = Ancient Objet d'Art Bomb Brutus Flame Fowl Fledgling Rukh Headstone Lindbur Wolf Red Peak Treant Vamplant |boss = 貝努鳥 |drop = Crimson Tear Deepsea Bloom Dragon Heart Farplane Dew Hard Rock Wicked Drop }} Boss 第一次進入探索時，夫人會幫你打敗貝努鳥 Abilities * Samonbaad: Summon ally (Flame Fowl or Red Peak randomly; maximum of 5). * A bomb has been produced!: Summon ally (Bomb). * Black Flames: Magic damage (1.5x) to all enemies. * White Flames: Physical damage (1.7x) to all enemies. * Distortion: Inflict one random status ailment (40%) to all enemies. * Flames of Madness: Increase ATK/DEF/MAG/SPR (300%) for 5 turns to caster. * Revelation: Magic damage (6.7x) to one enemy. * Flames of Rage: Magic* damage (6.8x) to all enemies. * Passive +50% ATK/DEF/MAG/SPR Abilities * Counter Flame: Fire magic* damage (3.2x) to all enemies. Abilities * Counter Beak: Physical* damage (20x) to one enemy. Abilities * About to explode!: No effect. * Self-Destruct: 99% HP damage to all enemies as fixed damage. Instant KO (100%) to caster. Attack Patterns Bennu * Up to 9 attacks per turn. * If turn 5+ and he is alone at the start of his turn (all summoned units die): Flames of Rage. ** Each time the condition above is fulfilled, it will cast additional Flames of Rage, up to 4x. * Turn 1, 3, 5, 10: Samonbaad * If any of previously summoned birds die (bombs do not count): Sammonbaad * Threshold: ** 80%: A bomb has been produced! ** 60%: 2x A bomb has been produced! ** 30%: Samonbaad, 2x A bomb has been produced! * Other attacks: ** HP specific rotation attacks: *** 100%-60%: **** Turn n+1: White Flames **** Turn n+2: Distortion **** Turn n+3: Flame of Madness, end turn **** Turn n+4: Revelation *** 59%-30%: **** Turn n+1: Black Flames, White Flames **** Turn n+2: Distortion **** Turn n+3: Flame of Madness, end turn **** Turn n+4: 2x Revelation *** 29%-0%: **** Turn n+1: 2x Black Flames, White Flames **** Turn n+2: Distortion **** Turn n+3: Flame of Madness, end turn **** Turn n+4: 3x Revelation ** Normal attacks (except in turn n+3) ** Note: Bennu's rotation attacks do not reset when passing the threshold. Flame Fowl * When summoned: do nothing. * If any enemy used magic last turn: Counter Flame. Else: Normal attack. Red Peak * When summoned: do nothing. * If any enemy used ability last turn: Counter Beak. Else: Normal attack. Bomb * When summoned: do nothing. * Turn n+1: About to explode! * Turn n+2: Self-Destruct Map Tips * See testimonials and discussions. * Each floor does not have a mini-map until its respective tablet is examined (see the pink squares in the map above). * Random fights are quite difficult and may include pre-emptive attacks - bring a strong team including a source of MP recovery. * Random enemies, including those with innate resistances to a certain category of attacks, are still vulnerable to status ailments. Any unit with Toxic Rain, Rikku's Pouch, Noctis with his Fire Flask, Ling with her Dance of Death, etc. can trivialize a great deal of the dungeon. * Tips for specific enemies: ** Bomb: Weak to ice. Vulnerable to petrify. Takes 1 HP of damage per hit (chain modifiers still apply), but can be defeated with fixed damage abilities and items (e.g. White Fang), or high hit count abilities. ** Red Peak: Vulnerable to magic. Counters abilities with massive damage. ** Flame Fowl: Partial physical resistance. Counters magic damage with massive fire damage. * The boss is much harder than typical world bosses. With difficulty reaching upper trial level, approximately 8-10★. * As of right now, the reward for beating the boss is a bragging right, as Crimson Gem serve no purpose. * It is recommended to take Erwin into your party on your first run because you are not required to defeat Bennu on first clear. * Sacred Crystal can be stolen from Brutus. * Floor 3 directions: ** Step 1: Go to 1 on the map. ** Step 2: Go to 2 on the map. ** Step 3: Go to 3 and speak with Erwin. Select the option related to his sword. ** Step 4: Return to 2 and collect the key. ** Step 5: Go to 4, open the door, then examine the ! on the map. ** Step 6: Return to 2 and speak with Madam. ** Step 7: Return to 4 and obtain the pure water. ** Step 8: Return to 1 and examine the ! on the map. ** Step 9: Return to 2. Go through the newly opened door to Floor 4. * Make sure you step on the magic circle on Basement 5, which will activate 2-way teleportation to Basement 1. This will help you to bypass all encounters before you fight Bennu later. Boss Tips * Bennu has a 50% passive all stats boost, reducing the potency of breaks. Only the base stats is breakable, additional stats listed after the plus sign are not affected. * Bennu's strongest move is Flames of Rage (AoE uncoverable, high-modifier damage), which is used after turn 5, if it is alone at the start of his turn (no summoned adds - birds, bombs). Therefore, you have two choices: ** Defeat it on turn 5 or before. ** Leave him with at least one add at the end of turn 5 and above. *** Avoid using AoE damage including espers. *** Petrifying summoned adds will register as kills and therefore count towards Flames of Rage. *** Leave the bird-type adds you want and kill the adds you don't want. Since it will be replaced with another bird-type summon (random), keep killing until all adds are of your desired species. **** Bomb must be killed (Bennu will not revive bombs). **** If you're using only abilities, focus on killing the Red Peak. **** If you're using only magic, focus on killing the Flame Fowl. **** If you're using both abilities and magic, killing Red Peak is recommended as Flame Fowls are easier to mitigate against (100% fire resistance on all units or general mitigation is effective; cover doesn't work). * Tips for specific turns: ** Turn n+1: Physical cover tank will protect you completely when above 60% (Bennu only uses White Flames) and to some degree in 30-59% (Bennu starts using 1x Black Flames). You may consider transitioning into magic cover when under 30%, as the 2x Black Flames are more dangerous than the single White Flames. ** Turn n+2 (Distortion): Use ailments resistance buff beforehand. ** Turn n+3 (Flame of Madness): Dispel his buffs, then reapply breaks. Bennu itself doesn't use normal attacks here. ** Turn n+4 (Revelation): Provoke, general mitigation, Guard, and Reraise as needed. ** With proper preparation and mitigation against all adds (see above) as well as normal attacks (e.g. provoke tank), you can exploit turn n+2 (Distortion) and n+3 (Flame of Madness) as free turns to recover and/or deal damage. * Suggested roles: ** Damage dealer, preferably with Bird Killer or equivalent. You should avoid AoE damage if you cannot defeat it on turn 5. ** Provoke tank for normal attacks. Cover tanks as required. ** Unit with AoE ailments resistance buff. ** Unit with AoE fire resistance buff. ** Source of dispel. ** Breaker (primarily ATK/MAG) and buffers. ** Healer. References * AI parse by aEnigma Notes * Bennu's Samonbaad is a wordplay from "Summon Bird".